The Novel
by Dragnotchi
Summary: There was a teasing note in his voice and Tris blushed a faint pink. The one time she picks up a romance novel was the time that one of her siblings caught her. BriarTris. Discontinued.
1. Of Sense and Kisses

A/N: A simple Briar and Tris drabble that was screaming to be written And no, I do not own the characters, end of story

**---- Of Sense and Kisses ----**

"Coppercurls!"

There was that voice again, intruding upon the pictures she had formed in the novel she was reading. A snap indicated the closing of the book, her finger keeping her place, and she looked up into the grinning face of one Briar Moss.

"What is it _now_?" She asked in annoyance. "I'm in the middle of my book!"

Trisana Chandler glared at her foster brother as he passed her an impish smile. The two were located in Rosethorn's small workshop at the Discipline, the Dedicate placing them the task of shredding the bark that made Willowbark tea. It was dreadfully boring work, and Tris had taken a break from it by escaping amid the pages of her newest novel.

"I was just wondering what type of book you're reading now." Briar said, eyeing the cover to try and figure out the essence of the book from the title alone. "The Passion on Moon Lake makes me think of a romance story, but certainly you're not reading one of those."

There was a teasing note in his voice and Tris blushed a faint pink. The one time she picks up a romance novel was the time that one of her siblings caught her. However, her embarrassment did not last long. "It's no business of yours as to pry into what books I read." She snapped, opening her book and disappearing behind it once more. "Stick your neb into someone else's business."

Silence followed her words, though Briar did not return to his task. Instead he propped his elbow on the table he was working at it and rested his chin in his hand, looking at Tris with mild amusement. Ever since he had learnt how to read from her, he found himself to be an avid bookworm himself. However, Tris's dedication to the leather-bound pages was far larger than his.  
After a few minutes of his looking at her, Tris peeked over the top of her book. "It's not polite to stare." She said, anger touching her voice. She was taller than him at the moment, she sitting on the stool, but that didn't keep Briar from edging around behind her to look at the pages.

"'He leaned down towards her, breath showing in the frosty air. 'I love you,' said he, 'I love you more than the sky and the moon, and even the sun itself.' She did not respond. Taking advantage of the silence, he leaned down and placed his lips firmly on hers…'" Briar recited from the worn pages before Tris snapped her book shut, not even bothering to save her page.

"Do you really have to do that?" She demanded cheeks now scarlet. "You haven't even read the whole book, that part won't make sense until –"

"Really Coppercurls," Briar said, returning to the shredding of the bark, an impish smile on his face. "How much sense does a kiss have to make?"

"Plenty, there's always something before a kiss for it to make sense. Like speaking, or a confession. If a kiss just came out of the blue, then it would hardly make sense." She came off of her stool to help Briar to help shred the bark. He gladly gave her a strip to work on before continuing with his task.

_You've never kissed anyone before, have you?_ Came his silent question after a few minutes passed.

_I'm sure that you haven't either. _She retorted.

_You'd be surprised, Coppercurls. _He replied. She looked up at him in question. He shrugged his shoulders before continuing. _Actually, I'm sure that reading it couldn't be the same as the real thing._

And how do you know that? Read any good romance novels lately?

Yes, that excerpt from your book. She was about to make a retort out loud when his lips were upon hers. They remained there for a few moments, long enough for Tris's face to grow red and her eyes widen, before Briar moved them away. _Think about it Coppercurls, I'm sure that didn't compare to your book._ He picked up the fresh jar of Willowbark tea. _Kisses don't make sense._

He left the room, leaving one very bewildered Tris behind, her fingers pressed to her lips, eyes wide.

**---- Fin. ----**

Reviews welcome, hope you enjoyed!


	2. Of Shoulders and Reading

A/N: After many reviews screaming for more, I decided that I should give into the demands. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! …I own nothing save the story.

**---- Of Shoulders and Reading ----**

"Still reading that book Coppercurls?"

Tris looked up over her book, eyes snapping to Briar steeping onto the roof. She had come here for quiet and time for her thoughts, not to mention reading, but of course, Briar had to interrupt. She did nothing but scowl at him, and returned to the pages of her book. Or, to be precise, the thoughts that he had intruded upon.

It had been a day since his kissing her in Rosethorn's workshop, and she still couldn't make sense of his behavior. Of course, she thought with a wry smile, the only reason he did it was to prove his point. Nothing more. Her traitorous mind did not agree.

"Is it any better?" Briar asked as he sat down next to her spot before the chimney. "I suppose they are still doing senseless kissing." Tris scowled at him. He ignored it and continued on. "It makes no sense though that you read that book instead of all the others that Niko could give you if you asked."

She sighed, and closed her book, keeping her page with a finger. "I saw this in the library and decided to pick it up." She saw his skeptical expression. "Do you have a problem with that, Thief-boy?"

"No I don't Coppercurls. I was just wondering was all."

"Is all." Tris corrected. "Really, Rosethorn spent all that time teaching you grammar… You might as well use it from time to time."

A slight shade of pink crossed Briar's face as he smiled guiltily. Tris blinked. Since when did Briar blush? She wondered distantly. She didn't notice how close they had gotten until his lips were upon hers.

The fire spreading through her was the same as last time, and she emitted a muffled squeak of surprise. It wasn't entirely unpleasant though, and she felt herself missing the sensation as he pulled away.

"I still bet that beats your book." Briar said, a grin plastered upon his face.

Tris opened her mouth to make a retort, but nothing came out. She closed it with a snap before huffily opening her book. She didn't read for long, because a pair of fingers pulled the volume from her grasp.

"Briar!" She cried in exasperation as the former thief looked at the pages of her book. Her face flushed as his grin turned into a smirk. An involuntary groan escaped her. Of course he had to pick up the tome right when the hero and heroine shared another passionate embrace under the light of the moon.

Briar opened his mouth to read aloud from the pages when he felt the wind tug the book from his grasp. The volume floated on a column of air just out of his reach. When he made a grab for it, it skirted out of the reach of his fingers, the wind bringing it back to Tris.

_Come on Coppercurls! That wasn't fair! _He told her through their mental bond, though his expression showed that he was rather amused by the entire affair.

_Life's not fair, Briar._ Came the calm retort as the weather witch returned to her novel.

Time passed, the sky getting darker. Tris conjured a ball of lightning to light up the pages of her book. She was so emerged in her story she did not notice Briar lift up his arm and her fall onto his shoulder. She did not notice him continue watching her as she slowly dozed off. She did not hear him mutter to her lightning globe, talking it into merging with the lightning in the thunderheads a few miles off.

She never felt him take her book out of her hands, nor did she have and conscious decision in wrapping her arms around him. She would not know of his brushing stray hairs out of her eyes and tenderly remove her glasses.

Tris would never know of the kiss planted on her forehead or the whispered "Sweet dreams Coppercurls" muttered in her ear before Briar placed his head on hers, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

**---- Fin. ---**

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! X3 Remember to review!


End file.
